Sweet Dreams Watson
by eligentvomit
Summary: "Watson you don't have to be a detective to figure out that there is something wrong with you. You have been day dreaming a lot lately often followed by a sigh. " what happens when Holmes finds out Watson's secret? OOC Watson/Holmes boyXBoy don't like then don't read oneshot rated M


**So this is my first fanfic ever… I don't own anything and ya enjoy. If don't like feel free to tell me if you do like it feel free to tell me that too. **

**This is a Sherlock Homes/Watson fanfic. Kind of Yaoi so if you don't like it then I suggest don't read it. I wrote this quite a while ago, not sure if anyone will like it but whatever. (I'm not even sure I like it) well enjoy**

**Watson's Problem**

"Watson what is wrong with you?" asked Holmes as he watched his partner awake from his day dreaming with a start.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" asked Watson a little too quickly, never meeting the others eyes.

"Watson you don't have to be a detective to figure out that there is something wrong with you. You have been day dreaming a lot lately often followed by a sigh. Not to mention the creepy way you have been staring at me and whenever you notice that I noticed you're looking at me you look away and act like you weren't looking at me at all. You hardly ever look me in the eyes these days and if you do you quickly look away again. Not to mention the strange feeling that I get that you're watching me whenever I turn my back. Honestly did I do something? If I did you should just be a man and come out and say it instead of acting so weird about it." The entire time Holmes was saying this Watson was looking at the ground and fidgeting. After what seemed a life time of waiting Watson finally looked up at Holmes, still not looking him in the eye, but at least looking at him.

"Holmes I'm not sure what is wrong with me," Watson said in a quiet voice, "…it's just whenever I look at you I just…just…"

"You just what?" Asked Holmes in an impatient voice grabbing Watson under the chin and forcing him to look him in the eyes for the first time in weeks. A red tinge spread across Watsons' face as he tried to avoid the other man's eyes. Curious thought Holmes. Watson is blushing, which only means that he is embarrassed about something.

"Holmes," said Watson finally looking at him again, "…Holmes I think I'm attracted to you." A deeper blush spread across Watson's face and Holmes let go of his chin, stepping back away from him.

"You what?" Asked Holmes clearly hoping he heard the other man wrong.

"I'm attracted to you Holmes. I can hardly keep my eyes off of you." He said getting up out of the chair he was sitting in and walking toward the now stunned detective. "And when you're not around I can't help myself from thinking about you." By that time Watson had backed Holmes up against the wall all of his embarrassment gone, replaced by determination. "I wonder what it would be like to kiss you," he said reaching up and lightly stroking Holmes bottom lip, "and to hold you. You have become quite a distraction for me Holmes. I can't keep my mind out of the gutter when looking at you. All I can think about when I'm around you is how much I want you." Slowly Watson moved his hand from Holmes's lip to the back of his head, tangling his fingers in the other man's hair. Watson leaned in closer, pressing his body against the others.

Holmes could feel the other man's excitement press against his upper thigh as the owner pressed him further into the wall. Watson leaned down till their lips were almost touching, paused for a moment the lightly pressed his lips against the stunned detective's lips. Watson grabbed Holmes's wrists and pinned them above his head so that he couldn't push him off. Then Watson placed his knee between the detective's legs and started to spread them apart. Man Watson really has to stop drinking thought Holmes as he easily broke free from Watsons grip on his wrists and pushed the other man away from him. Right before Holmes knocked the other man out for trying to molest him he kicked the other in the nuts just for a good measure.

"Sweet dreams Watson." Said Holmes leaving the other man on the floor to go work on his next case. Watsons going to feel that in the morning thought Holmes smiling to himself.

Well there it is any reviews are welcome good or bad I don't really care. Either way it helps me with my writing.


End file.
